Bleeding Heart
by Queen of Falador
Summary: just a poem I felt like writing… rated for angst... please review! i'll love u eternally!
1. My Bleeding Heart

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or any of the show's characters.  
  
Summary: just a poem I felt like writing. rated for angst.  
  
A/N: um, yah. well, so far so BAD today. last night my nana and I were  
almost in a car wreck and she would have died since the car that almost hit  
us would have hit on her side.. also, in the house we're staying at, none  
of my stuff is there b/c my family's between homes now so papa moved  
EVERYTHING of mine (except my toothbrush & toothpaste) to the other house  
so I couldn't brush my hair or eat (since the food's gone too) and I  
couldn't do anything really. I had an extra outfit for school though.  
that's it. anyways, enough of my rantings and ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
"Bleeding Heart", a poem by the Footloose Chichibean (formerly just  
chichibean)  
  
Can you see through my eyes?  
  
To this bleeding heart of mine?  
  
Why must you go to her?  
  
Do you know how much that hurts?  
  
Your golden stare pierces through me.  
  
Down to my heart, can you see?  
  
Am I nothing to you?  
  
Nothing to see or view?  
  
Nothing to hear?  
  
Nothing to fear?  
  
Nothing to hold?  
  
Or something foretold?  
  
Am I just the reincarnation, as said to be,  
  
Of that priestess you love more than me?  
  
Or am I just a shard detector?  
  
So you can complete the jewel and be with her there?  
  
Why can't you see?  
  
How painful you are to me.  
  
Your golden stare pierces through to my soul,  
  
Yet you see nothing, nothing so whole.  
  
Do you see my heart?  
  
Do you see the hurt?  
  
That you caused so maliciously,  
  
So you can be with her eternally?  
  
Can you see through to my mind?  
  
Or to this bleeding heart of mine?  
  
Can you even imagine,  
  
My love worn thin,  
  
And my soul within,  
  
How it cries to begin?  
  
To begin this path,  
  
To be done with your wrath.  
  
To be finished,  
  
This love diminished?  
  
I ask you now,  
  
Can you keep your vow?  
  
To protect her always?  
  
And never go astray?  
  
Can you see now into my soul?  
  
Can you see the hole?  
  
This hole you've created  
  
From your love berated?  
  
Can you see past your own blind eyes,  
  
To this bleeding heart of mine?  
  
Can you see the hurt?  
  
That you have brought?  
  
Answer my simple question  
  
And I will take your impression  
  
And I will do what you ask, without regret  
  
And let you live, without offset.  
  
Just tell me now,  
  
Can you vow,  
  
To live your life  
  
With all the strife  
  
You have caused yourself?  
  
And can you see myself?  
  
Through my eyes,  
  
To this bleeding heart of mine?  
  
A/N: um, yah, well, that took a while and now I gotta go since I have  
biology in 15 min!!! Ja ne!  
~*!*~FoOtLoOsE ChIcHiBeAn~*!*~ 


	2. His Point of View

A/N: woot! Kewl! I got reviews! That's awesome. um, since I did get more  
than I normally do, I've decided to write another poem, only from  
Inuyasha's point of view. sorry if its ooc. ENJOY!  
  
"Bleeding Heart"  
  
Chapter II - His Point of View  
  
As I look into your eyes,  
  
I see what lies,  
  
What lies in your bleeding heart.  
  
And I see your hurt.  
  
But can you see my heart?  
  
Can you see my hurt?  
  
I don't want to go.  
  
This is what I want you to know.  
  
I want you to know how I feel  
  
The pain, so unreal.  
  
I don't want to be with her there.  
  
I only want to be fair.  
  
I owe her my life.  
  
She's been through more strife  
  
Than you can even imagine.  
  
But she will never even begin  
  
To try and feel love.  
  
You are different and it is you I love.  
  
You think I don't see  
  
The pain you feel, vast as the sea.  
  
But I feel it, too.  
  
I swear, I love you.  
  
I would rather spend  
  
The rest of time, if it ends,  
  
With you and only you.  
  
But I owe a due  
  
To the priestess I thought I loved before  
  
But I never loved her before.  
  
It was a mere friendship  
  
An understanding, an agreement.  
  
I wish you could know,  
  
How this hurts me so.  
  
But I have no choice,  
  
I have to heed to her voice.  
  
It is not my fault.  
  
I wish she were locked up in a vault.  
  
A vault with no lock,  
  
So she could not get out, even with luck.  
  
I wish to spend eternity with you forever,  
  
And leave your side never.  
  
I see your bleeding heart  
  
And I see your hurt.  
  
But can you see my own heart?  
  
And how much I hurt?  
  
A/N: ok, um, I don't think its as good as the first. my teacher liked the  
first one so thanx to all who reviewed b4, both on mediaminer.org and on  
fanfiction.net!!!! Hope you all review this one too. anyways, next chapter  
will be from kikyou's point of view (maybe). or I might just make a poem  
that tells a story, from a narrator's point of view instead of a characters  
and make it where the jewel puts an end to it... maybe I'll do ppl's p.o.v.  
then that for the end.. I don't know... how 'bout you all decide? Review  
and tell me what you think!! Ja mata!!!  
~*!*~ThE fOoTlOoSe ChIcHIbEaN~*!*~ 


End file.
